Thank ya, Mister
by Kindergartener-at-Heart
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Edward meets Bella for the first time, but Bella's only four years old! Now they meet again in junior year at Forks, but will Bella remember Edward? And will that be a problem? Instead of a oneshot, this is going to be a fullblown story!
1. Prologue

**Thank Ya, Mister**

**What if Edward met Bella when she was really young, like 4 years old?**

I walked down the sidewalk in the town mall. Alice had made Jasper go to the mall, and he dragged me along, the idiot. Somehow we got at a mall in Florida, so now I'm just walking, waiting for Alice to finish shopping with him, and that's probably going to take a looong time. I was really bored, so decided to kick a stone. It tumbled down the sidewalk, and it finally stopped in front of a little kid, who looked like she was three or four years old.

"Hiya, mister," she told me, with a smile from the angels above.

"Hey, little girl," I replied, returning a smile. She must have been dazzled by me, since she stood there with an _o_ on her face for a few moments.

"Bella," she then said, coming closer to me.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you to never talk with strangers, Bella?"

"If you tell me your name, we won't be strangers no more." I laughed.

"Okay. Well I'm Edward," I said, holding out a hand. She grabbed it and tugged it up and down, up and down. I saw a candy shop close by, so I hurriedly bought the kid a lollipop.

"My mommy doesn't let me eat candy before lunch," she said, but I saw her look hungrily at the lollipop.

"Well I guess I'll just keep this," I said, slowly putting the candy into my back pocket.

"Wait! Wait! I'll take it!" I handed Bella the lollipop, and she took it greedily. I laughed at that, and she giggled back.

"Thank ya, Mister." She struggled at opening the wrapper, so I took it and unwrapped it for her.

"Thank ya, Mister," she said again, licking the lollipop, which was probably as big as her head.

"You're welcome, you're welcome," I said, replying for both of the thank yous.

"Where is this mommy of yours, anyway?" I asked, and she pointed at a jewelry shop. I saw a blonde figure talking to one of the salespeople.

"Oh, she's very pretty, just like you." I smiled at her again, and she beamed back at me.

"Thank ya, mister."

"You're welcome." I heard a honk come from a car nearby, and Alice shouting, "Come on, Eddie-poo!!" I groaned. So soon already? I sighed, and turned back to the girl.

"Well, sorry, but I have to leave now." I patted her on the head, and turned.

"Thank ya, mister." I heard her call one last time.

"Thank you, little girl, for brightening up my day," I called back, sending a smile to her.

****

**********Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	2. AN1

**I don't know. Should I make it into a story?? Review and answer. :D**

**-Kindergartener-at-Heart**

**Merry Christmas!!!**


	3. We Meet Again

**Thanks for all the reviews!!! Thank Ya, Mister is now gonna be a story instead of a oneshot! Cookies for the nice people who stuck with me!!**

**It's short, but enjoy!**

**oOo**

**Chapter One- We Meet Again**

I was back in Forks, when I saw her again.

Three years had past. I had forgotten her. Only a little teeny tiny space in my mind held her memory.

It was a cloudy day, as always. I was finished with hunting, and was going back to the house. I had to cross town, so I walked, to cause no suspicion.

Even though it was cloudy today, there was no rain. Thank you!!

I was plodding through a park when a saw a little girl on a swing set. She was flinging her legs everywhere, but had no success in actually moving the swing.

I trudged to her, and sat down on the swing next to her. The wind blew into my face. Wait a minute. There was this absolutely mouthwatering smell in the air. I started swinging, wondering about the delicious scent. It was so… familiar. For a second, I had forgotten about the girl.

"Aren't you too old for this, mister?" I turned, surprised, and looked into the face of the girl. Oh!! I'm so stupid. The smell was coming from the girl. I tried my best to keep the monster inside of me quiet. Good thing I had just "ate".

I was perplexed by her eyes. Deep chocolate brown. It was also familiar. Then I remembered! The girl from a few years back in Florida! What was her name again? Oh yeah…

Bella…

"Are ya going to answer or what?" It seems as if she had almost stopped her bad habit: saying mister.

"Hello? Mister?" Guess not.

How old was she? Let's see… she was about four when I met her, now three years passed, so she's seven.

She was about to stop trying to make a conversation and go back to swinging when I said, "Oh! Sorry. Well, you're never too old to have fun, to answer your question." Ewww… I sound like a grandpa. Well, I kind of am, but yeah. Not to others.

"What's your name, mister?" she asked loud and proud.

"Edward. Shouldn't you not be talking to strangers?" She didn't listen to me.

"Edward… Edward… Edward… I think I remember you from somewhere… but wait…" A confused expression washed over her face. I couldn't help but laugh when her eyebrow went up and down, up and down.

Should I tell her that I know her? Or no? What the heck, she probably wouldn't remember anyways. I'll just tell her.

"Oh! I remember you! Bella, right?!" I pretended to sound surprised. She bought it.

"Oh yeah! You're the mister who got me grounded for a week! Man, I shouldn't have been grounded when I was so young…" She started mumbling to herself. I went back to thinking. By now my thirst was hard to control. It's a little girl… it's a little girl…

I started swinging, staring at the ground again. Woodchips. Hmm… it's like a strange brownish color… that's weird.

"Hey! Mister!" I snapped out of thought, and turned back to Bella.

"Could you push me?" She said sweetly, smiling. I agreed, and got out of my swing.

"Oof." I pretended that she was very heavy and pushing slowly.

"That's mean. I'm one of the lightest in my class," she said indignantly, crossing her arms. I stopped with the joke, and thrust her forward normally now. She started talking about the most random things.

"Do you like ducks?"

"Um… maybe?"

"I love ducks! They're so prettiful and cute and adorable and…" Nonsense. I accidentally pushed too hard, for a human, and she ended up almost flinging off the swing.

I saw her jerk forward, then the swing came back down. I expected her to start crying or something, but she exclaimed, "That was AWESOME! Let's do it again!" Good. She's not suspicious.

"No thanks." I headed back to my swing set, glancing back at her. She pouted, and I couldn't help but sigh and go back to my rightful place. Her face lighted up again, and this time, I pushed like a normal human.

"Hey! That's not fun!"

"Safety's more important than how fun it is."

"I don't care! Anything's fun if you take a chance!" Where'd she get that? Barney?

"Fine, fine." Groaning to myself, I shoved a little harder. She giggled like crazy, and I laughed a bit, stopping dead. This is a human girl, Edward. You shouldn't be having fun with her. Stupid conscience. I pushed the thought away, and I spent the next few minutes pushing her while she chattered aimlessly.

Then we went on the monkey bars.

Slides next.

Before I knew it, I had spent the whole day with her, talking. I also learned many things about her, like when we first met, she was really from Arizona, and was on a vacation with her mom. By the end of the day, she treated me like how best friends treat each other.

But I knew we probably wouldn't see each other again. Or soon.

After about some time, Bella's mom took her away.

"Thank you for playing with my Bella…" She gave me a small nod, and I replied.

"Edward." She smiled.

"Edward." She covered Bella's ears. "Bella doesn't have many friends here, even though she comes here every summer. Thank you. I hope we will meet each other someday."

And they left. Leaving me waiting for ten years.

**I know, I know. Shortness sucks, but there was basicallly nothing else to write, since this chappie was about how Edward met Bella again when she was 7.**

**Finally Chapter Two! After A MONTH! **


	4. AN IMPORTANT

**Dear Readers,**

**Yes, another Author's Note, unfortunately.**

**I am SO sorry that I haven't been updating in such a looong time!! School, though being boredom, obviously hates me by giving me, you know, that horrible word, **_**homework**_**. Also, writer's block has been blocking my way -pun intended... or not?- from my stories. It's hard for me to be having that many ongoing stories; I'm stupid. So I'll probably be going with about three stories -Winston High and The Cullen Show, to be exact- and so the other left-out stories will have to wait, and of course, all of you wonderful people do too!! -Sniff sniff- Please understand, and stick with me!**

**This AN is also on every other one of my stories, and on my profile also. Just to inform everyone. Hehe…**

**Thank Ya, Mister: Ok, so, I do have ideas on this story. It's just a little messed up. For updates, it's not gonna be soon, sad to say. Just think of this first chapter as a preview of the story.**

**And again, I'm truly sorry.**

**-The Kindergartener**

**P.S. How cheesy is this AN??**

**:D**


End file.
